


Promptfic Blitz 2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [51]
Category: Dragon Age, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Pirates, Prompt Fic, Qun, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More short promptfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenris - Following Fate AU, as arvaarad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292562) by [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/pseuds/Taffia). 



It takes some years, but he completes his training and is assigned his role. The bas-arvaarad is not cruel, but he is extremely strict; he keeps his karataam on a short, taut chain, even for the Qun, and forges them into a cohesive pack.

None are so committed to holding back evil, as those who have seen it done before.


	2. Isabela, Merrill - musical theatre

“Don’t be nervous, kitten,” Izzy says. “Sing from the stomach, and with all your heart.”

Merrill takes a deep breath, lifts her eyes to heaven, and—after days and weeks of squeaking and squawking!—lets loose with a note so pure and clear the chandelier rings like a thousand glass bells.


	3. Isabela/Merrill/Hawke - POTC

“This better be more successful than the last plan,” Hawke grumbles, squinting dubiously at his captain.

“Oh it will be,” Isabela says, beckoning the burly human and his elven companion closer as she spreads out an old map, marked with names that tangle the tongue in their foreignness. “Tell me, have either of you heard of…The Heart of The Many?”


	4. Varric, Bianca - ancient China

“You cannot be in love with her,” Xiba presses him sorely. “You are a human; she is a weapon.”

“And you assume I care,” Like answers, the comforting rough scrape of his palms against Yanghe's wood the only thing preventing her from putting a missile through the immortal’s ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious the protags are Xiba Shen, Ba Like and Bai Yanghe. (西霸神, 芭利克, 白阳荷) The plot is very loosely based on that of [Lady White Snake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_White_Snake).


End file.
